


Fluffy boi :>

by Unstoppabletogether



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I had to write this I'm sorry, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Spoilers for season 7:ransom, u have been warned, unnecessary angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppabletogether/pseuds/Unstoppabletogether
Summary: She takes a few deep breaths, of course Jake is fine, he just got distracted because of the new magic shop that opened down the street, or maybe the new chinese place that served dumplings shaped like dragons.Or what if he got hit by a car? Or worse, shot by a criminal, fell down a gutter, stabbed in the chest. Oh god, what if he got eaten by witches? Okay...maybe she should stop thinking.+++Amy waits for Jake to come home after the new episode [Spoiler alert for the latest episode]
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Fluffy boi :>

**Author's Note:**

> Hey one last spoiler alert for the latest episode(Ransom), I don't really refference it that much but still going to warn yall here. 
> 
> Other than that....enjoy?

Amy nestled herself deeper into her nest of blankets, the light from the television illuminating her face as she watched a new show on Netflix. Jake had been telling her for ages to give documentaries a break and watch something new, and despite all she had predicted, she was actually enjoying herself. 

_It wasn't surprising when Jake didn't return by 7. He would always get engrossed in whatever case he was working, heck sometimes he would forget to go home until the night shift arrives to remind him. Sometimes he would head out to the bar to grab a drink with the squad, but ever since her pregnancy he had made it a point to get home as soon as possible._

_She would return home early, choosing to work at home more ever since her second trimester started. The moment the clock struck_ _5 he would rush home, sending her a quick text and minutes later he would arrive, a wide grin as he kisses her cheek and prepares dinner._

She checked her phone again, yep no text. 

She sighs, eyes darting to the clock on the wall, 9 o’clock, she checks her phone again, no text. 

_She started to get worried when the clock struck 8 and she hadn't received a call or even one of his ridiculous texts with the heart emojis she secretly loves. After calling him with no answer, and then calling Holt with the same result she retreated to the couch, putting on the show he had been begging her to watch for months._

Fuck it’s 9.10 now. 

She takes a few deep breaths, of course Jake is fine, he just got distracted because of the new magic shop that opened down the street, or maybe the new chinese place that served dumplings shaped like dragons. 

Or what if he got hit by a car? Or worse, shot by a criminal, fell down a gutter, stabbed in the chest. Oh god, what if he got eaten by witches? Okay...maybe she should stop thinking.

She focuses on the show, a sitcom which was surprising for Jake to watch, but it was good. A _latinx_ family, navigating their way through life with an old doctor and their cute man child of a landlord. It was... actually really good. 

She teared up when she remembered the first time he recommended the show to her, damn pregnacy hormones. 

_“Ames I swear, I bet you ten thousand dollars you will frickin love this show. It talks about serious issues, like feminism and human rights_ **_and_ ** _it’s funny!”_

He knew her so well. 

But she tuned out the show after a while, and found herself staring at the clock on the wall again. The second-hand ticked past Bruce Willis' face again, god he had been so happy when she let him buy a Die Hard clock. 

_9.15pm...she couldn't take this any longer._

She reached for her phone to call him again, biting her lip anxiously. 

_Please pick up, please pick up._

“Heya! You’ve reached my voicemail, Leave me a message and I’ll call you back. If this is Charles, don't call the police bud, I’m not dead. If it’s my beautiful and amazing wife, I love you!” 

His cheery voice mocked at her as she let her phone fall back onto the couch, she had been with him when he made the voicemail, on their way to their honeymoon because he “couldn't wait to tell everyone he was the lucky guy who married the most beautiful person in the world.” 

The laugh track from the television did not cheer her up, and she reached for the remote to turn down the volume, she couldn't bear to hear happy things right now. 

She slowly felt her eyes drooping, her pregnancy sleep schedule hanging on the wall, a nasty reminder that she should be brushing her teeth right now, and preparing for bed with her husband. 

Tempted to grab the carefully designed board and chuck it out the window, she clenched her fist, a few stupid tears dripping down her cheeks. God she was being ridiculous and paranoid. 

Gingerly picking herself off the couch, she cleared away the take out she had ordered(for two), dumping it in the kitchen sink and grabbing herself a cup of water. 

She was just being paranoid right? Jake’s come home late tons of times and sure he’s not picking up his phone and none of the squad has seen him since like 2 pm but it's fine, she’s just being paranoid. So paranoid. 

At that moment, she suddenly heard her familiar ringtone from the couch, abandoning the cup of water she rushed back to the living room, flipping through the blankets and finally digging out her phone. It was Jake. 

“Hey am-” 

“Oh my god Jake you're alive! Are you okay? Where are you, oh thank god you weren't eaten by witches. Is that a siren? Nevermind are you safe? You're not hurt right? Don't tell me you got lost at the baby shop again because i will be soooo mad at you.” 

She heard his soft laugh drifting through her phone, basically heard his grin as he replied, “I’m fine babe. I have _not_ been eaten by witches, wherever that came from. I’m sorry if I worried you.” 

Before she could reply, she heard another voice from the phone, “Stop smiling Jake, your cut is bleeding onto my favourite jacket.” 

“Is that...is that Kevin? And what do you mean cut, are you sure you're okay? Don’t even try lying to me Jake.” 

“I’m really fine...just a small cut. I’ll tell you the story when i get home. And yes that is Kevin, he’s helping me treat my cut.” 

“Jake should not be talking right now but he insisted on calling you.” Kevin’s voice floated through her phone again. 

Amy let her body fall onto the couch in relief, a small smile on her lips when she heard what Kevin said, her heart finally returning to its usual speed after two hours. 

“Wait, oh ma gosh ames is that _One day at a time_ in the background? Are you finally watching it?” 

She nodded before she realized he couldn't see her and whispered a quick yes, her hand instinctively resting on her ever growing bump. 

“FINALLY! If getting kidnapped was all it took I would have gotten kidnapped ages ago!” 

“Wait...you got kidnapped?”  
  


“Uhhhh...oh, the ambulance is here. Got to go, love you babe!” 

She didn't get a chance to reply before he hung up, but her phone quickly dinged with a new text. 

**Jake: Hey sorry i had to hang up so suddenly. I’ll be on my way home soon, tell you the story when I get home. <3**

She let her phone fall onto the couch again, this time a beaming grin on her face. The laugh track played again, their happiness spreading to her as she soon found herself giggling uncontrollably. Oh mood swings. 

_10.23pm_

The sound of a key fiddling in the door jolted her awake. Her half-asleep eyes reached for the remote, pausing the show as he finally walked in. 

Amy rushed towards him, planting a firm kiss on his lips and holding him close, “I’m so glad you're okay…” 

Jake laughed, letting her rest her head in the crook of his neck, “Of course I’m okay.” She let out a surprised yelp as he suddenly carried her up in his arms, laying her down on the sofa gently, “I will never...never leave the two of you.” 

He kissed her bump gently, hands cupping the side of her hips. He looked into her eyes with love and gentleness as he crawled back up and kissed her tenderly, her hands finding their way into his hair and pulling him closer. 

“I love you.” He whispered as they pulled apart, foreheads touching as he rubbed his nose against hers. 

“Are we really rubbing noses right now?” 

“Hell,” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “Yes.” 

“I love you so much,” Amy smiled, gently rubbing the bandage at the side of his chin, “Now explain this?” 

Jake grew a shade of pink, sheepishly rubbing his head as he sat up, “Well you know how i got kidnapped? Well let’s just say kidnappers don’t like it when you ask them about Wario too much…” 

“Oh Jake…” She shook her head, grabbing his hand and clutching it, “I’m still going to want to hear the full story.” 

“Oh no...Mama’s got to go to bed, it's way too late.” 

“It’s not even 11 yet!” Amy retorded, crossing her arms stubbornly. 

“But you need your sleep.”

“Why don’t I take a vacation day tomorrow?” 

Jake stopped on his way to the bathroom, his mouth agape with shock, “Santiago? Willingly take a vacation day? I must be dreaming.” 

“Well I’m tired, and I want to stay at home and watch TV with you…” Amy grinned seductively, her best attempt at a wink almost sending Jake into a fit of giggles. 

“Well, I’m going to work tomorrow, and I’m sure sexy timez can wait.” 

“You just got kidnapped Jake there’s no way you're leaving this house tomorrow,” She insisted, her nest of blankets suddenly looking very inviting, “ Plus...I’m feeling extra adventurous tonight.” 

“Oh really?” He questioned, leaping to the couch and picking her up bridal style, “To the bedroom then M’lady!” She giggled, resting her head on his chest lovingly. 

She was asleep before he even made it past the bedroom door, her body drained of its energy for the day. He smiled, gently tucking her into bed and joing her soon after. 

Tomorrow they would have their sexy timez, where he proved to her that he was fine. Better than fine in fact. 

Tomorrow he would serve her breakfast in bed, and he would recall the day’s events as they eat his surprisingly amazing pancakes. 

Tomorrow they would cuddle on the couch all day, watching tv and sharing lazy kisses.

But today he would hold her tight, listen to her steady breaths as he fell asleep, keeping her close. Just the three of them...forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this just me attempting to fangirl about ODAAT and B99 at the same time but I just watched ODAAT and it's amazing. Highly recommend, 10/10. Please watch it. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoyed this really short oneshot! :) I know Jake wasnt really 'kidnapped' but i couldnt think of a better word. As always, Kudo's and comments always make my day! Living with two children under five during quarantine is just...great. 
> 
> Ps: Nose rubbing is underated, saw it on ODAAT and not over how cute it is


End file.
